Balinor Buckhannah
Balinor Buckhannah of Tyrsis is the King of Callahorn. Background He was the son of King Ruhl Buckhannah. As a Crown Prince he was noted as a leader of the Border Legion and enjoyed the respect and love of the people, like his brother, Prince Palance Buckhannah. One day, Allanon warned the King and the Prince that the Warlock Lord Brona returned to Skull Mountain and once more menaced the peace of the Four Lands. Balinor was absent when Stenmin manipulated the King and the Prince; he believed Allanon and spoke in his favor. He agreed to aid his quest and together they left Callahorn. During the Third War of the Races a council was held in Culhaven, and Balinor with the Dwarf Hendel, Allanon, Shea Ohmsford, Menion Leah and 2 Elves were sent on the quest to find the Sword of Shannara. The party fought a mechanical arachnid at the Wolfsktaag Mountains and drove it off. Allanon led Shea and Balinor through the deadly Hall of Kings on their way to the Druid's Keep. Under Stenmin's influence and lies, Palance considered him a traitor and disbanded the Border Patrol. When Balinor returned, accompanied by the 2 Elves, Palance condemned him to death and put them in the dungeons. Hearing this, Hendel sneaked into the castle and freed Balinor and the Elves from the dungeon below the cellar, and led them toward the cellar. But Stenmin's men stopped them; the huge trapdoor of the cellar was closed and they were trapped once more. Later however he was released by Menion Leah. Stenmin tried to escape through the stone stairs, and slew the Palance who stood in his way with his dagger. Balinor ran after him, but Stenmin escaped to a hiding place within the palace. The King was found poisoned by Stenmin and Balinor was declared King of Callahorn while the armies of Brona were within days of his walls. The Border Patrol were unable to stop them at the banks of Mermidon River, and armies of Trolls and Gnomes surrounded Tyrsis. Then Balinor proved himself a worthy leader and king, until Brona was defeated and the Lands were safe again. ''Shannara'' 20 years later a new threat plagued Tyrsis in the form of walking corpses who besieged the city every night, attracted to a mysterious flame that appeared around the Vault of the Sword of Shannara. Jak Ohmsford was sent to Tyrsis by Allanon to warn Balinor that Brona would return, and that he was behind the rising of the undead, also offering the slution of laurel wood which drove them away. Balinor agreed to allow them to retrieve the Sword to defeat Brona, but they could not get past the barrier. As Allanon was too far away, and he was busy with the Parliament, he gave them authority to do whatever it takes. The guests discovered that Stenmin was a necromancer, and realized they could summon him; they requested from Balinor Hendel's mace for the ritual. Balinor thought it was dangerous but could not find an alternative. He also learned that the Seneschal would not allow Dwarves in the city, so he visited Brendel's hut and apologized, and reprimanded the Seneschal; he also ordered the guard Stanwicke to offer protection and shelter to anyone who sought shelter at night. When the pair lifted the spell, Balinor came to open the Vault, and Allanon was with him. They saw that the Sword was broken. While Jak sought to reforge the Sword, Balinor sent the Border Legion to Leah and Shady Vale and also sent for Eventine Elessedil to prepare their armies to march against Brona directly at the Hall of Kings. Jak however defeated Brona and no war happened. Balinor later led the ceremony to reseal the Sword in the Vault. category:shannara category:males category:humans